dare!
by chokichii-kun
Summary: the captain decided to play a game of truth and dare, well you can guess what aoba wanted from dio, and went all crazy that day


okay so this is my 1st fanfic ever, i have never written before and i am extremely slow at typing, my english is not that good either so plz don't mind me ; ;

okay so this is yaoi meaning boy x boy | dont like dont read |couples: obviously aoba x dio

The start 33

...

The captain of cygnus was sitting on his chair while staring intently at the panels in front him, when he looked around he saw dio and aoba talking about something or more likely fighting about something , all the other members were alse busy in thier work, The captain sighed, he was bored ,really, and he wanted some fun cause the war had setteled down a bit and he thought this should be the time to relax a bit.

After some time an idea struck him, and he smirked at the thought of abruptly got up from his seat and smiled the biggest smile,Everyones attention toards him and they all stared at him waitin for a response.

He finally announced proudly " we will have a truth and dare party today " he smirked at the responses he got from ignored him and carried on with their own work when he again announced " everyone! we are having a truth or dare contest, and anyone who rejects will have to wear only his/her underwear with an apron on and clean this ship for a week"

Everyone went wide eyed and mouths went open lene came forward and said with a worry smile "umm captain you shouldn't joke like that, its not even funny "the captain sighed, everyone was so dumb

" I don't like to repeat myself again and again so before i get mad plz all of you gather up at the cafeteria" dio interrupted "captain, i won't be partaking in this silly game have more important work to complete "

captain " okay so u wanna clean the whole ship wearing only an underwear and apron""okay then do it now " he smirked knowing that there was no way dio would do that besides dio, aoba just thought of dio wearing all that and he began to heat up just from the thought of it and he surpressed a as dio is dio heard him and glared at him menacingly,but aoba was used to it.

dio protested some more but couldn't do anything and finally gave in.

everyone gathered at the cafeteria and left all thier work there was one big table in the middle and seats around it, everyone sat there randomly,the captain at the front sat their uncomfortably infront of aoba, wondering what kind of dares there will be, just at that time the captain saw the expression on dio and smirked at him,dio shivered knowing that theres something bad coming,and he was exactly right the captain announced " u can dare anything, and who ever rejects it will have to face the consequences"

dio was in a state of shock while aoba on the other hand was thinking on what he just happened and he said "you mean we can dare for an-ything"his eyes were really wide eyed and he looked extremely happy, dio thought as to why was he so happy about this game"the captain winked at him and said "yes anything, well if you know if it is comfortable for the 2nd party aha "aoba's eyes drifted towards dio and was busy in contemplating as to what was happening, these types of events never hapened before, why now?

so the captain finally placed a bottle on the table, but it was no ordinary bottle it was being controlled by the captain ( we can imagine things can't well its after 70 yrs and well its a fin fic xp )it means that he can control on whom the bottle falls on he spinned the bottle, everyones eyes was on the bottle when it landed on lee and elvira, lee gulped as the tail was on him, elvira smirked and said" you will wear a bunny dress for thw hole day while hopping and saying boing boing 3"

lee was dumbstruck , he thought that was it, he sighed in relief cause he thought it might have been worse so now it was again time to spin the bottle, aoba gave a look to captain and the captain nodded, mayuka and fromm were seeing the performance from the sidelines and sweat dropped as to what was gonna happen next, they knew that aoba was in love with dio but dio was so thick headed to realize it,blame the military and strict parents.

so the captain spinned the bottle again this time using his controller to control where it lands and lo behold it landed on dio and aoba so it was dio's turn to do a dare (i know he could have picked truth but not gowing to so much detail ; ; )dio sighed " so what do u want me to do"aoba was ramming his brain as to what he should dare him ,his mind was growing berserk at this point cause he had so much to do so he settled with the simplest one well for him it was " i dare you to ..."

dio was getting irritated and he growled angrily and said " just tell me already aoba "" kiss me " aoba smiled at the end at this dio was about to fall but couldn't show such a response to anyone so he composed himself and said once again "aoba plz i dont have all day for your jokes, tell me your dare " aoba sighed and thought dio was hope less " dio, i want you to kiss me on my lips, now plz dont let me repeat again" dio went mad and shouted out loud " are you an idiot how can i k-i-ss you " he stuttered at the kiss part

dio stared at the captain in response but nothing and he was about to leave the room when caotain reminded hm of the deal about truth or dare dio couldn't believe this was happening to him, he has never kissed anyone and let alone a boy and then to top that of it is " watase aoba "he angrily said , aoba raised his hands defeintly and looked innocent as it was simple thing to do and wasn't his fault at all. dio slowly appraoched aoba,struggling at each step, he couldn't believe he was going to to do this,but later he will kill aoba for this

he slowly went nearer, aoba slightly bent down so that it will be easier for slowly closed his eyes as he did not want see aoba in the face dio's cheeks bacame a little red and warm and as he was about to kiss aoba slowly removed all the gap that was in between them and kissed dio passionately "hmph-hmm-ah " a big moaned escaped from dio's mouth,he was shocked at the suddeness and was shoccked he could make such a sound infront of aoba,he blushed really hard and began to struggel a lot and kicked aoba in the guts breaking the kiss ,leaving aoba on the floor with a pained as well as a satisfied expression was plastered on his face and smiled at dio and said "you ate honey cookies today right "

at this dio was about to charge towards aoba to smack him really hard but the captain interrupted them "uhum. can we carry on "at the other sides and the girls noses were bleeding from the over cuteness of aobax dio XD dio glared daggers at aoba, aoba looked at him,his face was still red from anger and embarrassment and he looked so cute like that so now captain spinned the bottle again this time just normally but lucky aoba it again landed on dio and aoba , aoba said " oh lucky me " and dio went crazy again and attacked aoba .


End file.
